Our major objectives are to examine the effects of environmental factors and metabolic inhibitors on the production and composition of lipoteichoic acid in Streptococcus mutants and the effects of differences in composition of lipoteicholic acids on their adsorption, as well as the adherence of whole cells, to hydroxyapatite (the basic constituent of the mineral portion of teeth). These studies encompass microbiological, biochemical and immunochemical methodologies in assessing the possible impact of cultural conditions that may occur in the oral cavity on the chemical composition of a cell surface molecule, lipoteichoic acid, and the resulting effects on adherence of the cariogenic streptococcus, S. mutants, to teeth. The long term aims of the project include a better understanding of the influence of environment on production and composition of cell surface polymers, elucidation in the possible role of lipoteichoic acid in adherence, how compositional changes affect adherence, and perhaps, possible ways of interferring with the contribution of lipoteichoic acid and streptococci to caries production. In addition, since lipoteichoic acid has been shown to induce bone resorption, which is a major manifestation of periodontal disease, these studies may also be important in investigating the etiology of oral diseases other than caries as well.